


Home sweet home

by LunaQueen



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) TarrantxAlice. Alice a bien grandi, mais pas encore suffisamment pour s'empêcher de tomber dans les terriers de lapin. Et à travers ce monde merveilleux dans lequel elle s'est échouée, elle pourrait bien y retrouver quelques visages jusqu'alors oubliés.





	Home sweet home

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte a été écrit dans les cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Porte". J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

Depuis qu’elle était tombée dans ce terrier de lapin, elle n’avait pas croisé âme qui vive de près ou de loin. Elle aurait aimé quelqu’un pour la guider, lui dire où elle était, car elle n’en avait aucune idée et, même si ce jardin était fort beau, elle craignait de s’y perdre et de ne plus jamais pouvoir rentrer chez elle - pas qu’elle avait particulièrement envie de se marier avec Hamish, loin de là, mais d’autres projets l’attendaient et elle craignait que sa mère se désole de son absence. Elle aurait aussi aimé qu’on lui raconte l’histoire de ce pays, car il était évident qu’il ne s’agissait pas de son Angleterre, les fleurs étaient bien trop colorées et le ciel, trop bleu pour correspondre à la grisaille du Londres qu’elle côtoyait chaque jour depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Comment avait-elle pu, après une chute - qui avait duré beaucoup trop longtemps, elle s’en rendait compte - et une porte franchie, se retrouver ici ? Était-ce cela, le centre de la Terre ? Et comment pourrait-elle faire le chemin en sens inverse ? Il lui paraissait tout à fait impossible de remonter l’interminable chute. Cela lui prendrait des jours, si elle y parvenait. Il devait exister un autre moyen. Un escalier, peut-être ? Bien qu’un ascenseur serait plus pratique. Tout occupée à ses pensées, elle ne prêtait guère plus attention au décor qui défilait à ses côtés, à son large jupon bleu qui s’accrochait dans les ronces ou à ses petites chaussures blanches désormais couvertes de terre. 

-Peut-être qu’en trouvant un autre terrier et en me laissant tomber une nouvelle fois, cela inverserait les choses et je me retrouverais à la maison ? réfléchissait-elle à voix haute. Cela me paraît tiré par les cheveux. Si seulement je pouvais trouver un panneau pour m’indiquer le bon chemin. 

-Les panneaux indiquent les chemins, mais pas nécessairement les bons, précisa une voix derrière elle.

Alice sursauta et se retourna d’un même mouvement. Ce fut alors qu’elle pris conscience qu’elle marchait, au moins depuis trois lieues, dans une sombre forêt épaisse et inquiétante, car elle voyait à peine le début et certainement moins la fin. La peur s’insinua doucement en elle, grimpant le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour aller se perdre dans sa nuque, à la racine de ses boucles blondes. Où étaient passés les belles roses et le ciel clair ? Et à qui appartenait cette voix ? Il n’y avait personne sur le chemin qu’elle venait de parcourir. 

-Les bons chemins dépendent de l’endroit où tu désires te rendre, continua-t-elle malgré tout. 

Et cette fois Alice leva le nez pour tomber sur deux grands yeux bleus fendus d’une pupille ovale, noire comme la nuit, et d’un immense sourire semblable à un croissant de lune renversé. Un gros chat gris agitait paresseusement la queue, couché sur une branche d’arbre, fixant la jeune fille. Tout ceci était étrange dans son esprit, car elle était certaine de n’être encore jamais venu par ici, pourtant ses yeux ne découvraient ce félin ni ses pieds ne s’égaraient dans ce bois pour la première fois. Cet timbre doucereux, soyeux, caressant, elle l’avait déjà entendu, elle aurait pu en mettre sa main à couper. Pourtant, elle aurait du s’en souvenir bien mieux que cela si elle s’était un jour égarée dans un endroit pareil. Ça n’était pas vraiment le genre de problème qui arrivait tous les jours, si bien que l’on pouvait se permettre de le supprimer de sa mémoire. Bien au contraire. Mais cela voulait aussi dire que, si elle s’était perdue et avait réussi à rentrer à la maison une fois, elle saurait le refaire. Il y avait donc bien un moyen. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à découvrir lequel. Seulement, même en farfouillant profondément dans son crâne, elle ne se souvenait de rien. 

-Ton visage m’est familier, reprit le Chat, qu’Alice avait complètement oublié l’espace d’un instant, t’aurais-je déjà rencontrée ? 

-Je ne sais plus exactement, répondit-elle le plus sincèrement du monde. 

-Quel est ton nom ?

-Alice.

-Oh ! La Alice ? Dans ce cas, poursuivit-il sans même attendre de réponse, je te conduirai jusqu’au Lièvre et au Chapelier, mais je n’irai pas plus loin.

Et il se transforma en une espèce de fumée grise qui se coula le long de la route. Alice trouvait tout cela de plus en plus curieux et, alors que ses sourcils se froncèrent, elle jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, songeant un instant faire demi-tour, repartir de là où elle venait et sortir au plus vite de cette broussaille obscure. Pourtant, elle avait très envie de le suivre. Après tout, que pouvait-il bien lui arriver ? Certes, il s’agissait d’un Chat doté de la parole et capable de se transformer en vapeur, mais il n’en restait pas moins qu’il lui semblait tout à fait possible qu’il la sorte de là. Et elle en ressentait vraiment le besoin. Elle commençait à étouffer ici et les rayons du soleil lui manquaient.

-Tu viens ? appela-t-il et elle se retourna vers lui, décidée à le suivre.

Et au Diable, les conséquences. Ils parcoururent ainsi quelques lieues, elle n’aurait su dire combien, mais tout ce qu’elle constatait c’est que le ciel ne réapparaissait pas et qu’il faisait de plus en plus froid. Les yeux rivés sur le sol terreux, là où les empreintes des petites pattes du greffier se dessinaient, elle dût néanmoins s’arrêter lorsque celles-ci disparurent. Elle leva alors le menton pour tomber sur une table couverte de théières, tasses, soucoupes, assiettes avec du sucre et autres joyeusetés pour un thé réussi. Tout autour se dressaient des chaises et fauteuils où un lièvre, un loir et un homme avec un haut-de-forme étaient tranquillement installés. Alice fut incroyablement soulagée de croiser d’autres âmes - et un humain, qui plus est ! Un grand sourire, digne de celui du Chat, rehaussa ses traits et elle s’avança vers la table. Le Lièvre l’aperçut et s’empressa de lui proposer une tasse de thé, qu’il lui jeta au visage. Heureusement, Alice se baissa juste à temps et observa, outrée, la porcelaine se briser contre un tronc d’arbre. Le Loir riait à gorge déployée alors qu’il étalait minutieusement de la confiture sur une tartine de pain. Hélas, la tartine se transforma en papillon et s’envola, faisant hurler la petite bête. Devant tout ce vacarme, l’homme releva la tête, jusqu’ici baissée, comme s’il avait été empêtré dans un profond rêve, et posa ses immenses iris verts sur elle. Alice s’y noya et une lumière l’aveugla un bref instant tandis que son cœur se serrait.

-Tarrant ?

-Alice. Tu es revenue. 

Elle se souvenait maintenant. De tout. Des roses blanches peintes en rouge, du thé qui n’en finissait plus, du gâteau de non-anniversaire, des pensées un peu trop bavardes et des chevaux à bascule dans ses cheveux, de la Reine Rouge sans cœur, du Chat, bien entendu, et de ses chansons sans queue ni tête. Et du Chapelier. Elle sortit de ses souvenirs et le vit qui escaladait la table, marchant sur tout ce qu’il pouvait bien s’y trouver, les yeux rivés sur elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres, dévoilant ses jolis dents du bonheur. Alice avança vers lui également et lui tendit les mains. Elle fut surprise, mais ravie, qu’il les refuse pour la prendre dans ses bras. C’était étrange de le sentir si proche, alors qu’ils n’avaient jamais eu de contacts physiques, à peine peut-être un effleurement, mais rien de comparable à cette sensation euphorisante de percevoir les battements de son cœur juste contre les siens. C’était comme s’il était en train de se fondre en elle, ou elle en lui. Et elle ne se rendit compte que trop tard des petites perles salées qui tombèrent dans le cou du Chapelier. Il s’éloigna, encadra son visage de ses mains, faisant disparaître par la même occasion les quelques larmes et lui sourit, lui aussi ému.

-Je suis si heureux de te revoir. Le temps était bien long, ici, sans toi. Tu es en retard. Vilaine, dit-il gentiment en lui tapant le nez de son doigt avant de retourner s’asseoir, passant exactement par le même chemin. Je commençais d’ailleurs à croire que nous ne te reverrions jamais. 

Elle le laissa parler, sans plus vraiment faire attention à ses mots, simplement bercée par le timbre régulier de sa voix, et alla s'asseoir à son tour, juste à côté de lui. Un rapide coup d’œil vers le Loir, qui chantonnait avec le Lièvre, et le Chat qui trempait sa langue dans un thé bien chaud, et Alice fut convaincue de repousser le moment où elle devrait rentrer ; tant pis pour sa mère, elle pourrait bien attendre, et Hamish aussi. Elle avait l’agréable sensation d’être enfin de retour à la maison, avec les gens qu’elle aimait et, immanquablement, elle reporta son regard sur le Chapelier, qui parlait encore et lui souriait, agitant ses mains dans tous les sens. Le Pays des Merveilles lui avait atrocement manqué.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu et à tout bientôt ! :)


End file.
